Comrades of old
by yuro2363
Summary: Russia and canada both grow up in an old orphanage. Both were inseperable. Until one day Canada is Told he is up for adoption while Russia is taken in the night. Now its later. Can two old friends reunite?. Warning will be yoai/ lemon in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

" Matvey, Matvey" Called a strange, small voice in the distance," Wanna come play?". I knew. I remembered the voice. It belonged to my old friend. But I didn't remember his name. I didn't remember his face. All I remembered where the cold dark nights where me and him would wish our way out of the cold. " Matvey are you daydreaming again?" The voice asked with a chuckle. I would look up to him yet his face was blurred. His hand outstretched to mine as I had a smile plastered on my face. Why couldn't I remember?. I would always take his hand. And he would take me everywhere. We were inseparable. No one could take us apart. Not anyone. But then that day came. The one we thought that would never come. I was walking down the halls of the orphanage. The old nuns speaking in the tongue I could hardly remember. I couldn't tell you what it was if you asked. One of them spotted me as I had walked passed the door. She walked out and addressed me." Matty, we have some great news, You have been adopted. And your new family is coming to get you in the morning" She smiled. Her deep set ice blue eyes boring into my light purple ones.

I think that was the first time in my life where I felt heartbreak. Small tears streamed down my face. How could they only take me?. Why not the friend I was always with?. It was horrifying to think that we would no longer be like brothers. I remember running to my room and locking the door. My friend was already in there waiting for my return. " Matvey, vhy are you so sad?" He asked, a small frown upon his blurred face. " _ I'm getting adopted" I cried. The name I had said seemed to be blanked from my memory. It saddened me how I couldn't remember. The next few parts where a blur until that night. Me and my friend where huddled up for warmth. The windows creaked as the cold wind rushed past them. " Matvey?" He had asked me. " Yes?" I had returned our words a bit stuttered due to the cold. " Lets mark each other, so that vay, in the future ve can meet again" He smiled as he looked at me. I don't know what made us do it. But he pulled out a small knife. He carved a small И in my palm. Which in my later years was the Russian letter for I. Then I in turn had taken the knife and carved a small M into his neck/ collar bone area. He ripped up a small part off the sheet and covered our wounds. " Matvey... promise me you'll come find me" He cried. " I promise". The last thing I remember him being dragged away by a very powerful Russian militant,Screaming Matvey, Matvey.

I had shot outta bed. I was caked in sweat. Tears had welled in my eyes as I looked at the small scar in my hand. I always wondered what had happened to him. For years and years I was raised in a french country with my new "Father". Francis Bonefoy or otherwise known as France. I had spent many years with him. Before I was taken in by Arthur Kirkland or otherwise known as England. But soon enough he had sent me to the new country. My new home. I made it in the image of both my families. Both of french and English culture. Sure it didn't work out all the time but it was the best I could hope for. I got out of bed and shook off the strange dream. I had showered and gotten ready in due time. Today was a world conference meeting. And since now I was an official country I was allowed to attend. I had to make haste with the usual pancakes I had for breakfast. I ate those up quickly and headed out. Making it to the conference room in under an hour.

I took a seat at my designated spot. I looked at the names beside and across from me. Only one stood out to me Russia. I never truly met him. I only knew him by his country name. He always seemed so happy and cheerful. Bu I could tell he was always like me. Hiding our true feelings beneath our own fixed exterior. I let out a small sigh as the countries sat in their seats. The meeting progressed as usual. America claiming to be a hero. France and England fighting over something completely ridiculous. And so on and so forth. I looked before me again. I looked at what who Russia was. Tall, Dark, forcibly cheerful. Deep set purple eyes. Not like mine. Mine where light and his where more a deep violet. His hair blond, short and messy. And he usually wore the same thing. A long beige trench coat. And a old scarf. I wondered who he was. His head turned in my direction and he cracked a small smile. " Is there something on my face?" He asked me. I was caught of guard by the sudden question that my hand moved from under my chin and my head smacked to the table. Russia laughed a little at me. I was humiliated.

I just stayed in this position till it was time for a break. I hadn't realized people had left when I looked up. I looked around the room. The only thing in it was the usual light pink scarf that Russia had never taken off. It was just sitting there half on the chair and the rest on the floor. Like it had snagged on something as he left. A sudden urge arose within me. If it was here then he must not have realized he left it. And if he couldn't find it, he must be looking for it. I got up and picked the scarf from the floor. I had folded it neatly. It was very warm and soft to the touch. I could see why he liked it. I had taken it with me when I left the room. I was gonna go look for Russia and return his scarf. I opened and the door and went to walk out. Only to be halted by crashing into the person on the other side. " Canada, Vhat are you doing with my scarf, da?" He asked looking at me. I felt like I committed a felony with the look he was giving me. " I-i went t-to go give i-it to you, I-i figured you left i-it by accident" I stuttered. He tilted his head, " Now vhy vould you do a nice thing like that?" He asked me curiously as his head tilted. " Because I am a nice person and I knew it was special to you" I answered. " No vone is ever really considerate of me, it makes me happy that you thought of me" He smiled.

This one was different. Not one of his dark, cruel intentions ones. But a genuine one. He leaned forward and outstretched is hand to me. A flash of the child from my memories went through my head as I went to take his hand. " No vhere did you get a scar like that?" He asked looking at the mark on my palm. " U-uh..." Was the only thing I could manage to say. " M-matvey?" He questioned, a shocked and questioning tone taking over his usual voice. " H-how do you know... that name?" I asked. He pulled me up violently and wrapped me in his arms. " I knew ve vould meet again". I was shocked as hell. Was this normal Russian behaviour?. Did he go crazy?. Well more crazy?. " Don't you remember?, it's me Ivan" He smiled. He drew back the collar of his shirt. An M was carved into his shoulder/neck area. Suddenly the images came flooding back. The childish games. The cold nights. The promises that we would never be apart. It all came rushing back to me. The room began to spin and then everything went black.

- to be continued-


	2. Feelings of old

Once again I was back in an the orphanage. The face had a name, " Matvey, ve go play now da?" The child had said to me. His deep purple eyes wide and bright with happiness. I would just giggle and take his hand, " Yeah of course Ivan, let's go play". I wondered what happened to those eyes. The always so bright and happy ones. The dream went on as I played with this thought." Matvey vhen ve get older ve should be vone" Little Ivan had said to me as we reached the old playground. The swings where red with rust, and the slide had holes. It wasnt a very nice park but it was or whole world back then. " Yeah, of course Ivan" I told him. " Matvey ve may not be related, But you are like a brother da?" Ivan smiled. " W-wow, t-thanks I-Ivan... I a-am honored" I stuttered. I was always so nervous like that. Me and Ivan. We really where two peas in a pod. I was always ignored and not recognized. As if I was invisible. And Everyone had feared Ivan. Heck, I even feared Ivan. He always looked so big and powerful. But, now I know he is my Ivan. My sweet little Ivan of long ago.

Soon the dream changed it went to that night. That night that when that Russian militant came in. I remembered Ivan screaming ," MATVEY...MATVEY". That is when I woke up, " IVAN!" I screamed as I shot outta bed. Tears had streamed down my face. I heard someone run down the hall. My hands covered my face as I cried into them. Tears were streaming down my face. Why was I so upset?. The door had burst open, " Matvey, vhat is wrong?, vhy are you cryingk?" He asked worried. His accent was thicker then usual. " I-Ivan... I am s-so sorry..." I cried. " V-vhy are you appologizingk, you didn't do anythingk wrong" He said assuringly as he took a seat beside me. " I-Ivan I c-could have s-saved you from him... You cried for me and I w-was there frozen" I choked out. " Matvey, are you talkingk about that night at the orphanage?" He asked sadly. I nodded. That is when he wrapped his arms around me. " Matvey, vhy would I be angry?, You vere young and scared, just like I vas. If I vas you and saw you dragged avay I vould be scared too, Don't blame yourself for that" He smiled lightly.

I nodded as my arms slowly wrapped around him. I just felt safe... Like the old days. The days when I would wake from my nightmares and he would sit beside me and hold me tight as I cried. He had patted my head lightly and held me closer. " Matvey it is okay now, all of the badness is gone" He whispered. I looked up and he wiped my tears away. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. Not just from feeling safe. But from being loved. Sitting here with Ivan made me feel less and less forgotten. I didn't feel like an invisible being around him. I felt...normal. " Is my Matvey okay now?" He asked a hint of worry still in his voice. " Yeah, your Matvey is okay" I chuckled lightly. He hugged me tightly one more time and then let go. He stood up and turned to me. " My Matvey~" He said happily as he turned and walked out the door.

It felt cold here without him... Was I ...Falling for Ivan?

To be continue-


End file.
